MC+ Turtle
Adds a cute (greedy) Turtle to accompany you on your adventures. These sweet Turtles can only be found only swamp biomes, and they are quite rare. They only spawn in max groups of 3, and are usually found alone. To tame a wild Turtle, you must feed it raw fish; it might take a couple tries. Once tamed, you can sneak + right click them to open their inventory. Their shells will have a light green marking if tamed. The Turtle does get hungry, so don’t forget to feed them raw fish once in a while, or else it will not listen to anything you have to say. Have your diamonds in your Turtle, but forgot to feed him today? He doesn’t care. So be nice. If you hit him in rage, you have to say your sorry (bribe him with some more fish). If you really have no other options, you can kill your poor pet Turtle, and it will return all your items you stored, maybe even some fish. If you ever want your Turtle to stay put, you can sit him down, like any other tameable animal, just right click. However, your Turtle is quite slow on land, and if you don’t want your cute turtle to accidentally fall into that huge chasm of lava, you can pick up your Turtle, simply by walking close to it and right click (you must be pushing the Turtle and right click him at the same time). Once on you, you can always access his inventory while picking him up, by sneaking+right clicking (pointing at the turtle). To remove him from your body, right click him, and he will pop off. Turtles can also breed using a slice of melon, but they must be tamed first. Now go get a Turtle family (you can only carry one turtle at a time though)! Have fun! Oh! And you can carry your Turtle while on your horse. If you have trouble figuring out your Turtles health, just open its inventory. It will be on the left. Now use them wisely, they carry about half of the regular single chest. Whats this? Colorful Turtles? That's right. Not the entire Turtle, but their green highlights now can be dyed any of the wool colors, just like the wolf. They now also live up to their name as Turtles, swimming and acting less derpy in their natural habitat of water. It is also fascinating to note that if one carries a Turtle into the water, he/she may find themselves propelled forward by the hardworking Turtle. Control them by facing a certain direction or hold sneak to sink below the water. They also self-heal from time to time, so you can be less worrisome! The Turtles now also will automatically pick up anything you throw at it. So no more constant sneaking to open inventory, just chuck him the stuff. But be careful. If you "accidentally" hand him that diamond pick, and at the same time you forgot to feed it....that will be a problem. Also you now need to put a chest on the Turtle before it will have an inventory!